iWant You Back
by inkandpapertwin7
Summary: When Sam gets a date to the dance, Freddie gets jealous.  Rated T just in case.  I suck at summaries. READ.
1. Chapter 1 Stirring

**Sam:**

"Sa-amm?" Carly sings my name. I don't do anything though, I just stay sitting up in the iCarly studio, eating jello with my big fork.

Carly will eventually find me.

"Can you hear Carly!" Freddie looks at me. Ugh, I wish he'd leave. So I can just sit and hide my feelings behind this abnormally large fork.

I choose not to answer Freddie, and went back to my jello. It's raspberry flavored. My favorite.

Carly enters into the studio, she's sweaty and breathing heavy. She runs a hand through her black hair. I can't help but stare at Freddie. Did he go back to liking her now?

"Sam! Couldn't you hear me calling you?" Carly starts pacing back and forth, tugging at her sweatshirt stings.

"Yeah..." I say, stretching my body around to face her. "But Mama was too busy with this fork." I hold up the fork for all to see.

"You're phone was down on the counter, and it rang, and I opened up the message and it was Mark! From our science class?"

I shrug, I don't know anyone from our science class. Or math. Or...whatever my other classes are.

"Oh C'mon Sam! You know! The tall guy with the AMAYZING body? He has short brown hair and cute brown eyes?"

Well, now that does ring a bell. Freddie has short brown hair, cute brown eyes, and an amazing body...I shake those thoughts away.

"So anyway, he texted you asking if you want to go with him to the dance this weekend!"

The silent Freddie in the background drops his camera. I smile as he scrambles to pick it up.

"Oh Crap! I hope I didn't break this." Freddie mumbles.

His cheeks turn red. God, he's adorable. Pleh, back to the fork._ Hide your feeling Sam, HIDE THEM._

"So are you going to go with him! You guys would be adorable together! You could even get a new boyfriend!" Carly cries.

There is an awkward moment where Freddie and I make eye contact. Does he want me to have a new boyfriend? Is he jealous?

_Who cares? You're Sam Puckett! You're single! Go with Mark!" _

I run my fingers through my curly hair.

"I guess I'll go...I mean he is kind of cute."

Oh gosh, What have I got myself into?

**Freddie:**

She's going to go? She's actually going to go with some random guy she doesn't even know?

This is stupid. Even for Sam.

If we were still dating, I would have took her to the dance.

_Stop it Freddie, you'll drop your camera again._

Shoot, I hope this stupid camera isn't broken.

Carly is on her pear pad now.

"THIS. is what he looks like." Carly holds the pear pad up to Sam's face and I can see her eyes change.

"Holy Cow!" Sam cries

"I know right!" Carly giggles "Gosh Sam you are so lucky, he's so cute!"

Sam's cheeks grow red. God, she's adorable. _Face it Fredd-o. You lost her._

BUT IT WAS MUTUAL! I feel like screaming! It's not my fault we broke up!

I can't believe she's going to go with that guy! After what I told her like, 3 days ago.

I meant it.

Couldn't she tell that I meant it? Didn't she mean it?

I have to leave this stupid studio.

Now Carly is practicing slow dancing with an invisible partner. I just watch her, laughing.

I see Sam give me a glare. What is she thinking?

Sam goes back to eating her jello with a fork.

I just imagine her dancing with some stranger at the dance, while I just sit and watch.

It breaks my heart.

Then I picture us dancing together...

She stares up into my eyes and smiles.

I pull her close to me like I did 3 nights before.

In my daydream, she's still my girlfriend.

She's still mine.

_Hey, Hey, Hey. Maybe there is still hope!_

Wait? You're on my side now?

_Do you want Sam back or what?_

Yes I do want Sam back.

_Then go for it! Make a move! _

Alright. I WILL.


	2. Chapter 2  That just blew my mind

**A/N: Warning! Very long, and involves some Cibby.  
><strong>

**Sam**

"Yeah, I mean you seem so funny in Science class!" Mark laughed

I stared into my smoothie trying to hide my red cheeks. This boy is crazy for compliments.

**"**Y'know falling asleep all the time."

I can't help but laugh at this. He knows me so well! Two thirds of the time I'm asleep in science.

"I mean honestly, how can you sleep through Mrs. Connor's constant screaming?"

God, I love his eyes. There a lot like Freddie's..._Only way cuter RIGHT?_

Right, of course. _  
><em>

"Takes practice." I say

T-Bo comes around and hands us a bill.

"When your finished..." T-Bo smiles at us.

"Thanks Teebs."

I payed him 10 bucks not to be pushy like he usually is. Believe it or not this is Mark's first time at the Groovy smoothie.

"I'll pay..." Mark says grabbing the bill out of my hand.

A smile spreads across my face. _The perfect guy._ Unlike..._  
><em>

Suddenly my phone rings. Speak of the devil, it's Freddie.

_Don't answer it Sam, you're having a great time. Mark's REALLY nice._

"Where are you?"

What does he mean where am I? Who does he think he is?

I stare at Mark he gives me a smile.

"I'm on a date." I spit.

"No seriously Sam, where are you?"

What does he think, I'm lying? What is wrong with him?

"What is wrong with you?" I ask him

"What do you mean? We're supposed to be painting iCarly props today." I hear Freddie say.

"I know, Carly said I could skip because I have a DATE!"

Mark gives me a look like: Who's this jerk who's bothering you?

I can take care of myself. Thanks Mark.

God.

"Look Freddie, Sorry. I have to go. I'm in the middle of a DATE!"

I press the "end call" button and it feels so good.

Jesus Freddie.

**Freddie**

_She wasn't kidding you know. She's on a date. Right now. With MARK."_

I know.

I sit down on Carly's couch and rub my head.

What do I do now?

**Gibby**

I've been sitting in the iCarly studio forever.

I'm trying to make my move.

I'm trying to ask Carly to the dance.

Freddie's been pacing back and forth for a while.

He keeps saying.

"Is Sam _really _on a date?"

Obvious much?

Sam walks in with a smile all over her face.

Carly screams. "So...how was it?"

"He's actually...really nice." Sam says flopping herself down on the bean bag chair.

"Where's my spoon?"

"You gave it to me remember?" Freddie says.

"No I didn't!"

"YES, you did. You said 'Hey Benson, hold my fork.' and then you left to go get dolled up for your date." He puts date in finger quotes.

"I didn't get DOLLED UP." Sam spits.

Sam Puckett never gets dolled up. Even I know that.

Stupid much?

_Ha ha ha. That's a good one Gibby._

"Gibby? Why are you laughing?" Carly asks.

Oops. Didn't realize I was laughing out loud.

"Gimme my fork BENSON." Sam yells.

When Freddie's handing Sam the fork, there's this awkward moment were they make eye contact.

Sam's anger melts, and Freddie smiles.

Whoa, that just blew my Gibby brain.

It's gone as Sam turns away.

"So," Freddie asks. "How was your date?"

**Sam:**

ARGH!

I was going to go on and on about my date.

I was going to gush about how adorable Mark is.

I was going to rub Mark paying for the smoothies in Freddie's face.

But in that one second...

His chocolate eyes met my blue eyes.

What the hell was that?

Whoa.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry, did I interrupt you?

**author's note: Please review because I honestly don't know if people are reading this at all. Thank you.**

**P.s. I wrote this before, and it deleted :( I really wish FF had auto save :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie:<strong>

I'm just sitting quietly on my laptop in Carly's apartment when Sam walks in with her dorkknob boyfriend.

Is he her boyfriend?

They're holding hands.

He only asked her to the dance.

Ugh.

I'm ignoring, I'm ignoring until I hear:

"You're cute."

Oh what a line! He doesn't actually think she's cute.

I bet he hasn't even noticed that cute freckle on her chin.

Sam giggle (Adorable-ly of course.)

She doesn't even notice that this guy is totally trying to make the moves on her...

He's leaning in...

I watch, as the girl I love kisses another guy.

She turns her neck and puts her hands on his shoulders.

The way she used to kiss me.

He pulls her close, and I wonder if he can taste the honey from her lips.

I always thought that was something special that only I knew.

Since I'm the first guy Sam has kissed.

In fact, I think I'm the only guy Sam has kissed.

And, she's the only girl I've kissed.

I wish it stayed that way.

**Sam:**

I wish Mark would put his hands on my waist like Freddie does.

_Did you really just say that?_

No, of course not. Mark's perfect.

_And, his lips taste like cherries._

They really do.

Mark pulls away and smiles.

He thinks I'm cute.

Awh.

He's staring at something...

What is it?

Oh god, Freddie.

Freddie's sitting there with a look of disgust on his face.

Did I really just kiss Mark in front of Freddie?

Well, Technically he kissed me but...

I feel awful. I can see the hurt in Freddie's eyes.

"Sorry did I interrupt you?" Freddie asks.

**Mark:**

I know this Freddie kid.

I've seen him and Sam kissing in the hallways.

He's Sam's ex boyfriend.

And, he still loves her.

I can tell. I can see it in his eyes as we pull apart.

A mix of anger, love, sorrow, and fear is heard in his voice.

"Sorry, did I interrupt you?" he yells.

Sam just stands there and gropes for words.

"Freddie..." she says.

Her voice is high and soft.

He's yelling, but I'm not listening.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I sneak out of the apartment door.

I close the door quietly and find Gibby and Carly.

Gibby has a...what is that? Is that a taco? In his hand.

Carly is pacing back and forth.

"Mark! What's going on in there? Should I go in?" Carly asks.

"No Carly." Gibby says placing a hand on Carly's shoulder.

"Jealous much?" Gibby laughs pointing to the door. "Just tell her you want her back man! Tell her you love her!" he yells.

It's obvious that they don't hear him but Carly gives Gibby's hand a squeeze.

"That was really sweet Gib."

"I have my moments..." Gibby says.

"Oh jeez I wonder what's going on in there..." Carly says biting her nails.

(Next chapter will be the fight)

**Yola! Sorry it's short just read and review! I wrote a really long one and it deleted as I've said and I really wanted to update ASAP so...here y'all go...TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE! Cuz this might be the last chapter if not...**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW I LOVE YOU. ;) **


End file.
